Thinking About Our Future
by beatlechicksteph
Summary: What if things ended differently? What if it didn't have to be a tragedy? An Alternate Ending to A Sweet Far Thing.


A/N: I wrote this after I finished reading _Sweet Far Thing_. If you haven't read it, this does contain spoilers. This story picks up right after Gemma is stabbed and visits with Circe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

GDGDGDGDGD

"Gemma!" I hear Kartik screaming my name as I press my hand against my wound. I try to stand up, but it's no use. I'm in too much pain to stand. I look up and I see the troubles look on Kartik's face. I can hear my friends and the forest dwellers fighting against the Winterlands creatures. I've killed the Tree, why hasn't this all stopped?

"I stabbed the Tree of All Souls," I say struggling for breath. "Why are we still fighting?"

"I don't know, but we need to make sure your blood doesn't touch the ground." Kartik says helping me stand up. "How bad is the wound?" He asks as he moves my hand to inspect the wound. When he moves my hand I gasp as a drop of blood falls from my hand and hits the ground. As soon as the blood hits the ground, the Tree of All Souls springs back to life.

"What's happening? I killed the Tree!" I shout as its branches start grabbing a hold of me.

"It cannot be killed," a Winterlands creature replied.

I look desperately at Kartik. He looks determined. I know that look; he means to take my place. "Don't you even think about it Kartik."

"Gemma, don't you see, this is my destiny, this is what is meant to be." He reaches for my hand, but just before he reaches it, he is knocked out of the way and another places his hand on mine.

"Mr. Fowlson!" I cry out in surprise as the branches let go of me and start dragging Mr. Fowlson toward the Tree.

"A willing sacrifice, 'ats wot it wanted. Without me Sahirah I 'av nothin', Gemma. The two of you are young. Enjoy life." Fowlson tearfully says just before he is completely engulfed by the Tree.

A tear falls down my face as Kartik moves to embrace me. "You were going to take my place. You were going to imprison yourself inside the Tree. You were going to leave me." Tears were falling freely down my face as I spoke these words to Kartik.

Kartik drew me into a tight embrace. When he spoke, emotion could be heard in his voice. "I could not bear to think of you not alive, but trapped inside that tree forever."

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "And I could not bear losing you, for if you were to be trapped in that tree, I would truly be alone in our world."

For a moment Kartik and I just looked at each other, and then we brought our heads together and kissed with so much passion, you would think that instead of realizing we both cared for each other, that instead we were being separated.

I quickly pulled away from Kartik and fell to the ground. As Kartik opened his mouth to ask what I was doing, I placed my hand on the ground, and I could feel the magic coursing through me, transferring back into the realms for everyone to share.

I carefully rose off of the ground and looked around. The fighting has stopped and the souls were being set free. I smiled to myself that now everything was going back to normal in the realms.

Fee and Ann came running over to where Kartik and I stood.

"Gemma!" The both cried out as they reached me. They both pulled me into a tight hug until I protested in pain.

"Oh, Gemma, I'm sorry for that! But it's just so exciting, I can feel the magic coursing through me. It's simply amazing." Fee exclaimed excitedly.

"Fee," I say weakly. "The magic is given to the realms. Whatever magic you fell now will most likely be minimal when we return to our world. I'm afraid it won't help you change your life."

Fee, to my surprise, remained smiling. "That doesn't matter. Gemma, you made it so Ann and I could be included, and that means more to me." Fee grabbed Ann's hand. "We're going to go to the garden. Are you coming?"

Before I could answer, Kartik spoke up. "Aren't you two forgetting about your teacher and classmates back at Spence? There's no time to play around. We must get back to make sure they're okay."

We all knew Kartik was right, so we followed him back to our world, back to the church at Spence where Mrs. Nightwing and the rest of the girls were waiting for us. The good news was by the time we got back, the realm creatures had disappeared, leaving just a church full of scared girls. After conferring with Mrs. Nightwing and filling her in on what happened, she began leading the girls back towards Spence. While Felicity and Anne helped guide the frightened girls back, Kartik and I hung at back of the group.

"Gemma."

"Kartik."

We both smiled as we talked over each other. Kartik nodded that I should go first.

"Kartik, I'm still a student here at Spence for a few more weeks. After I graduate, I'm expected to become a proper lady of society. But, all I want is to be with you. How will we make what we have work?" I was rambling and I knew it. I took a glance at Kartik and he had a smirk on his face.

"Gemma, I was about to tell you, I have a plan, but I don't know if you're going to like it much. I have to go away, but I'll be back by the time you graduate. While I'm gone, I need you to come up with a reason for you to run away to America with me. There we can start a new life, away from society and their expectations. We can just be Gemma and Kartik."

"But Kartik, it's improper for an unmarried man and woman to travel together." I don't know where my sudden urge to become proper came from, but I felt I should protest a little, or else I would seem too eager.

I've already thought of that," Kartik took my hand and stopped us from walking. "Get Mrs. Nightwing to give you leave from class for two days. Elope with me tonight."

I could hardly breathe. Kartik wanted me to marry him. Before he left me while I finish Spence, and more importantly before we set sail for America.

"Oh, Kartik!" I exclaimed and leapt into his arms, embracing him. "Of course! Of course I'll marry you! And I'll think of something to tell my family. Oh Kartik, I love you."

Kartik gave a soft smile. "And I love you, Gemma. Now we must hurry back to Spence so you can pack a few things and give Mrs. Nightwing an excuse."

So, hand-in-hand we walked back to Spence, thinking about our future.

GDGDGDGD

A/N: So what you do you think. I'm writing this as a one shot, maybe I'll make a sequel if there is a demand for one. Please press the button below and leave a review and let me know what you thought of my short story.


End file.
